Is this right?
by yumeicchi
Summary: Isshushipping; What if Touya didn't win the final battle and he was forced to stay in N's castle? Will Touya eventually get used to this new life or will he refuse to accept it and do everything in his power to get out? Along the way, N's feelings for Touya will grow even stronger and maybe, just maybe, Touya will learn to acknowledge them.
1. Chapter 1

_**picture source: www . pixiv . net member . php ? id = 985765 (added spaces because the full link wouldn't show, there's slashes "/" between net and member, but if the user account doesn't show- then just tell me and I'll give you the link through PM)  
**_

_**a/n: this idea has been stuck in my mind a while and last night it bugged me so much i wrote it out on paper. I'm planning to do this into a multi chapter fic but it might take REALLY long considering I'm a really lazy person (never mind school, its all because I'm lazy), so don't get your hopes up! **_

* * *

Ragged breath's resounded against the castle's walls, Touya was beyond exhausted and... he was disappointed with himself. N had won the final battle and Touya was beyond disappointed, guilty, angry and frustrated with himself as he looked down at his Pokeballs that held his friends who fought so hard for him. His hands that were balled up into fists turned white from gripping too hard.

He didn't even want to look at N. It wasn't that he was mad at the green haired male but he just didn't believe it. N opened his mouth to speak, "Touya, don't feel bad. Just think about how all those poor Pokemon will be released from those horrible Trainers," N thought he was doing the right thing, that why Touya didn't blame him but yet...

Touya shook his head, "What did I tell you back then N? Not all Trainers are bad-"

"That doesn't change his opinion, and I don't want to hear that coming from you especially after you fought your Pokemon until they fainted," Touya snapped his head up as he saw Ghetsis coming in. Touya scowled at the pathetic the Sage. He dug his nails into his curled up fist- it took all his self control not to punch this man right now.

"Shut up," the defeated Trainer growled in a threatening tone. Ghetsis just merely gave a smug smile, "Do you know what happens now?" Touya felt it was something bad but he didn't shake or nod his head, which only made Ghetsis explain.

"You're Pokemon will be taken from you, also your friends' and family Pokemon too, and you would be returning with us at the castle to make sure you don't try anything sneaky," Ghetsis clearly enjoyed the pain that showed on Touya's face. Touya's shocked expression turned into an angry one as he stood up, "No," came the simple, quiet but yet powerful response.

Ghetsis's eyebrow raised up, "Oh? I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't argue-" he was caught off guard as Touya ran towards him quickly and threw a punch at him. Ghetsis recovered from the shock and he glared at the boy, "You little piece of shi-" he stopped himself as he Touya crumbled to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"This can't be happening," Touya whimpered into his hands. N stepped closer to him, Touya was obviously lost, confused, conflicted, angry... and well, maybe he just needed help and he'd get used to this new world.

Or maybe not...

N placed a shoulder on the crying boy, "Touya its fine-"

"No its not! Don't touch me!" Touya lashed out at N and scrambled back from him. "J-Just... leave me alone," he said a bit more softly. N was surprised, he didn't expect Touya to react like that. Ghetsis sighed, "Let him exhaust himself N, so we could take him to the castle easier that way." N bit his lower lip and nodded, though he was concerned for Touya. The two males watched the other one sob on the broken cement until he fell asleep. Ghetsis signaled N to grab Touya and his Pokeballs. N followed his father's orders and did what he was told, he carried Touya on his back and his Pokeballs were inside the Trainer's messenger bag.

N hoped that Touya would adjust to his new life, especially since he harbored a crush for him and he wouldn't want Touya to be unhappy. Letting out a sigh, N glanced at Touya's sleeping form on his back and walked behind his father through the castle's halls.

* * *

_**a/n: so there's that, I'm sorry if it was lame (considering it was written by me, it probably was.) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: i'm sorry for not updating! like I said, I'm really lazy and sometimes I don't update fics for weeks or even for one month so expect a lot of that from me! Oh- I'll also try to make the chapters a little bit longer?  
**_

* * *

When Touya woke up, he didn't quite come to his surroundings. His eyes were still blurry from the sleep but the bed he was on felt... strangely more comfortable than the one at home. Was he at someone's else house?

No he couldn't possibly be, the last thing he remembered was battling N and then Ghetsis- oh...

That's when Touya finally realized where he was, Ghetsis had mentioned about him living at the castle from now on. Touya's first reaction was to frantically get off the bed, almost falling off it, and search around the big room for a window. There was a two closed windows on the right side of him on the wall and as he made his way to go and escape, he remembered that his Pokeballs that contained his Pokemon weren't there.

As Touya tried to think where they would hide the Pokeballs around this castle (he had sort of memorized some of the rooms when he first came in), the door opened and Touya turned around a little bit too quickly.

There was N, standing with a tray of food in his hands, staring at Touya with confusion. Seeing that he was standing near the two windows, he suspected that Touya had tried to escape. That broke his heart a little- Touya would leave him so soon?

"Touya," N had called out the boy with softness in his voice and that made Touya feel a little bit more relaxed. "I brought food, you must be hungry," N approached Touya. Touya eyed the tray of food and immediately his mouth watered. It was just simple chicken soup but Touya was strangely hungry and if to fit the mood- his stomach growled too.

N chuckled softly, "I'll give you the soup if you go and sit back down on my bed." Touya didn't complain but he did went to go sit in N's bed.

"Wait... you're bed?" Touya asked after he sat down. N nodded smiling shyly, "Mhm, I thought you would feel comfortable here than the guest rooms," he went up to Touya and gave him the tray. Leaving the tray on his lap, Touya didn't even bother to eat with the spoon as he held up the bowl to his lips and tilted it up a little. Even though the soup scorched his tongue, he didn't mind.

"Aren't you going to eat with the spoon? You might choke like that," N asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Touya shook his head and when he put the bowl back down the soup was nearly gone. "I'm fine," he answered and looked at N. It went silent for a moment before Touya let out a sigh and spoke, "Am I... really going to stay here?"

The green haired male bit his lower lip, "Father says yes," he saw Touya's head look down at the floor, "b-but don't worry! You'll learn to love it here!" N said hurriedly. Touya looked up a little, "What about my Pokemon and everyone else too?"

"You're Pokemon... I told them that they we're free but they don't want to leave you so their still around the castle," that made Touya feel a little bit more happy- if he could find his Pokemon then he could escape this castle with them. "We're planning on releasing the other Pokemon too in a few months. The Seven Sages are planning on how to do it," N continued.

Touya took this in and once again, guilt overcame him and he covered his face with his hands and let out a groan. N stopped talking, "Touya are you okay?"

_How can I be okay when I failed Unova...? _

Touya shook his head, "How can I possibly be okay when-" he stopped himself and laid down on his back on the kind size bed. N cocked his head slightly, "Is it because... I know that you're sad that you lost to me but just think of how Unova will be a better place soon!" he cheerily said and sat down next to Touya. Touya felt the bed tip down to one side from N's weight and he uncovered his face, his eyebrows were creased in worry.

"I'm not sure about Unova becoming a better place after the plan," Touya muttered low enough for N not to hear. "Did you say something?" Touya peered at the brown haired boy curiously. Touya shook his head, "No."

He just hoped he would get out of this castle soon.

* * *

_**a/n: im so sorry, things will get interesting later on though!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: this has been erased like 2 times already and im frustrated so short chapter (? maybe)**_

* * *

_"Ahh-A-Achoo!" _

N jumped at the loud noise behind him, he turned around from scanning the papers to look at Touya who had his hands clasped over his mouth. "Touya?" N asked curiously as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the boy. "Hm?" Touya grumbled in confirmation.

"Are you feeling unwell?" N kept asking, he was now standing in front of the boy. Touya sighed, "I have a headache- is there any medicine around here before I get worse?" N nodded, "The Goddesses should give you a check up! Their really good when it comes to health," he said cheerfully. Touya stood up from the bed and looked at N, "Will you call them please?"

N nodded once again, "Mhm."

* * *

Touya tried not to fidget as Team Plasma's Goddesses were giving him a checkup. It was just like going to the doctor for a normal checkup but it seemed like the Goddesses' were taking a bit longer inspecting him.

"Here, put this in your mouth," Anthea said when she gracefully walked over to Touya holding a thermometer in her hands. The brown haired boy did what he was told and waited for 5 minutes until the thermometer was taken out. "It doesn't seem like he has a fever," Concordia informed N who was standing by the door. N smiled, "That's good," Anthea nodded, "Yes but he is getting allergies, Your Majesty."

Touya mentally groaned, great allergies- he always hated it when he got sick because he felt like a piece of crap. Well, at least it was just allergies, not a fever like when he was 10 and suddenly fainted while playing with Cheren. Dear god, he still remembers how Touko and Bianca freaked out and also his mom.

Thinking about his friends and mother, his heart felt heavy. He wanted to get out of this castle as soon as he could but he needed his Pokemon first, he wasn't just going to abandon them here.

"Touya, are you listening?" N's voice snapped him out of his sullen thoughts. "Huh?" He asked and turned to face the Goddesses. "Um, not really. Sorry," Touya said sheepishly with an apologetic grin. The Goddesses didn't seem to be mad at him, "Its okay dear," Anthea said.

'Dear...', Touya thought- the two females seemed to radiate a motherly air.

Concordia handed Touya a small box that contained pills inside. "Take 2 of these every day, the allergies will hopefully wear off if you do," the blonde female instructed. Touya inspected the box, he was too ashamed to admit that he didn't take pills since he was afraid of choking on them. He just smiled, "O-Okay," he said uncertainly.

* * *

Once Touya and N had gotten back to the bedroom, N had told him that Touya should take a pill right now. Touya stared at the box, "I can't."

"What do you mean? They're perfectly fine if you're worried about the Goddesses trying to poison you! The Goddesses wouldn't try to that anyways," N reassured. Touya shook his head, "That's not what I mean, N. I just- its a fear of mine taking pills," he said in a quite tone. He felt like N was going to laugh about his childish fear but surprisingly, he didn't.

"Well, I don't think we have any liquid medication since the Goddesses told me I'm old enough to drink pills but..." An idea formed in N's mind as risky as it was. "I can help you take it if you want," N offered. Touya scoffed, "With what? My mom tried crushing the pill and putting it in my food but I could taste the pill in it." N shook his head and took the pills out of Touya's hands. "Just close your eyes okay?"

Touya gave N a weird look but he trusted N that he wasn't going to injure him so he did close his eyes with his mouth slightly parted since he couldn't breathe quite a lot from his nose being clogged. N hesitantly took out one pill from the box and put it in his mouth- he better be quick about this or not the pill will dissolve in his mouth. He let out a shaky breath, 'here goes nothing', he thought and neared the brunette's lips.

"N, come on hurry up. How are you going to help me-"

Touya was interrupted by lips meeting his and a pill being flicked into his mouth by another tongue. In a shocked state, he quickly gulped the pill and quickly shuffled onto the bed after he separated his lips from N's. He covered his mouth and stared at N with wide eyes, "N?" he asked confused, what happened? Why was his heart racing? Why did he feel that his cheeks were heating up?

N also had a confused face of his own even though he was the one who did initiate the kiss. "I-I'm sorry," N squeaked out and he walked towards the door with his eyes cast down at the floor. Making a move to exit the room, N apologized once again to Touya before he went out.

Touya stared at the door, he tried to calm himself down but...

_What the heck happened back there?_

* * *

_**a/n: im sorry- i don't write kissing scenes really well. i was planning to making it into a make-out scene but then i remembered im not good at that either. But, thank you for following this story even though I only have 9 following this story but really- I appreciate it! I never actually thought i would get more than 3 followers on this story. Ahh, I'm such a terrible and lazy writer though, I'm sorry!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

N's mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts after he had left the bedroom, why the heck had he done that? He just let the first idea in his mind take over him, didn't he? _'I messed up- now Touya will never talk to me again or even look at me again,' _A slight part of him knew that he was just overeating but still, he was a nervous wreck. He aimlessly walked around the large building while thinking a way to apologize to Touya, not just for the kiss but also he knew it was pretty bad being forced to live in the castle.

Maybe if he could apologize to him but not in words...?

_'Like showing him his Pokemon, that would be a good way for him to take his mind off from the kiss,'_ N thought. _'But will he try to leave?',_ he let out a sigh (and received some concerned looks from the Team Plasma grunts wandering around the hallways) and reached into his pant's pocket to take out a key. _'Maybe there's a more possible chance that Touya will forgive him if I let him be with his Pokemon for a while,' _N kept thinking as he walked down flight of stairs to the room where Touya's Pokemon were.

* * *

Touya didn't even want to move from the bed, he was buried underneath the covers and his face was squished against a pillow. He could still feel how the kiss felt and how he had reacted and... dammit, he was thinking about the kiss too much. He groaned into the pillow, why did N have to kiss him?

It didn't help that Touya's stomach felt like it had butterflies, did he like the kiss?

No, no- he couldn't have.

_'After all, we're both boys, being in a relationship is frowned upon,' _Touya sighed. Why did his life had to be so difficult? All he wanted to do was travel the region, collect the 8 badges, and become Champion. He never expected to encounter N and be chosen as the other hero. He just wanted to be a normal trainer, he didn't see what was coming though.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He sighed but stood up from the bed, part of him wanted it to be N to get this mess sorted out but at the same time he didn't want it to be the green haired male. With slight hesitation, he opened the door and peered out. He tensed up a bit seeing it was a male Team Plasma Grunt, he was used to seeing the Goddesses when a knock was at the door.

"Lord N wishes to see you, I'm here to escort you," the grunt said a bit irritated. Touya nodded, "A-alright," he said a bit confused. He closed the door behind him and let the grunt lead the way to wherever they were going.

* * *

"Lord N, I brought him," the grunt softly knocked on the door. The door opened and Touya fidgeted a little, how would he be around N? To avoid looking at N's eyes, he focused on his surroundings. It seemed that they were in a deeper part of the castle, Touya didn't remember seeing this part of the building before. It was a bit dirtier than the other parts of the castle but it was okay if not a bit dark.

"Thank you," N said to the grunt. Hearing N's voice made Touya a bit nervous than he should've been. He kind of panicked when the grunt had walked away before bowing down to the green haired King. He shyly glanced up at N, he saw that the other one was blushing a bit too.

"D-Did you need me?" Touya squeaked out. N nodded, "Yes, I... wanted to apologize," he held the door wide open and motioned N to come in. Oh dear, Touya wanted to desperately avoid that subject. "I... was surprised about that but... its okay N," the brunette waved off but inside he knew that he would still freak out about the kiss. N's eyes widened and a goofy smile spread on his lips, "Really?" he asked like a little excited kid.

Touya nodded smiling too, "Yeah- its all okay."

"Does that mean I can do it again-"

"No N," Touya deadpanned. He sighed at the betrayed look his face, "N-not that I don't like you, I just don't in that way," maybe a little part of him denied he wasn't in love with N. He admitted, he used to have a crush with the Team Plasma King during his travels but he didn't know if it was the kind of love you feel someone you respect or just pure romantic.

N nodded once again, "I understand. But there's another reason why you're here too." Touya cocked his head to the side slightly, "Huh?" His eyes followed to where N had motioned towards to, a brown wood table with 6 Pokeballs on top. His heart pace quickened a bit, he didn't let himself jump to conclusion though, those might not be his Pokemon.

He gave a glance at N who just simply smiled. Touya neared the table, his eyes widened when he saw a mark on one Pokeball. It was a small Oshawott sticker, he remembered that at the beginning of his journey, he had bought some sticker sets at the Pokecenter and happened to put one on Oshawott's Pokeball.

Then he realized-

_These were his Pokemon in those red and white balls. _

* * *

_**a/n: i am so sorry i haven't been updating- i should've updated during spring break but i got REALLY lazy. I'm either really productive or just plain lazy and there's no in between. Oh, I've also been playing Fire Emblem: Awakening so yeah. I was going to update last Saturday but I went to go get my braces! I still have to get the bottom row but before they do that they have to take out two teeth to let the other ones growing in the gum come to that spot (just like how they did with the top row too.) **_

_**Ahaha, im really excited though for this Saturday! There's going to be this comic con/expo/convention here where i live (which is a miracle since nothing really goes around this small town) and i'm going with some friends of mine (though we aren't cosplaying). okay wow- long author's note, hopefully i update soon! **_


	5. important update (an)

_**a/n: yup im sorry this isn't a chapter update (and you probably hate me for not updating) **_

_**thing is- i'm not really feeling up to writing right now, i have some ideas in my notebook but its not about this fic **_

_**im not giving up on the fic though. **_

_**i've also been having problems in my life, my mom and sister screaming at me make my mood worsen than it already is and i've been struggling with depression again lately and my wrists hurt a lot when i try to write. **_

_**plus, my math final is coming up so i'm really worried about that**_

_**i'll write once my finals are over though! i might fail my math though, so maybe i'll go to summer school...?**_

_**point is, i'll try to write soon. **_

_**(and if you still want to talk to me or something like that, i have a tumblr so just ask me for it, i might post chapter previews or ideas. i have difficulty writing in order too, that's another main reason why i don't update this fic a lot) **_


	6. Chapter 5

Trembling hands gripped the Pokeball tighter and brown eyes glanced at the table with the other 5 red and white devices on top.

Touya couldn't believe it.

It was _his _Pokemon in his hand and at the table.

He looked back at N with glossy eyes, the tears were threatening to spill over. N was confused at why Touya looked like he was about to cry, wasn't he supposed to be happy?

"Touya...?" He asked stepping towards the boy. Touya smiled, "Thank you." N stopped in mid step, they were tears of happiness, not sadness. N was at loss for words, "I... You're welcome."

The brunette took a deep, shaky, breath before he threw up the ball in the air where a glowing light emerged from it, Touya's heart pace quickened. Finally, the familiar roar he'd been wishing for was finally heard and Touya felt his throat closing up. Running to his Samurott and wrapping his arms around the furry blue neck, he let out a strangled sob which then turned into wailing sounds.

"M-Miyu-" Touya hiccuped out. Samurott nuzzled Touya's head with his snout, he was also happy that he saw his Trainer again. Heck, happy wasn't even the right word to use but the feeling couldn't be described. N smiled gently and walked to the table where the other 5 Pokeballs were to release them.

Once he did, Touya's team came out. It consisted of a Zebrastrika, a Druddigon, an Unfezant, Gothitelle, and last but not least, Vanilluxe. The 5 remaining Pokemon were confused at why they were let out but once they say Touya crying into Miyu's neck, they all let excited and shocked noises and scurried to their Trainer and flocked around him.

N thought it was a beautiful sight, the Pokemon were all surrounding the brown haired Trainer while letting out happy, chirping noises. N smiled contently, it was truly worth going through all this trouble to see Touya's smile. He sighed and walked to the door to wait outside, letting Touya spend quality time with his Pokemon.

* * *

Touya peeked out his head from the door to see if N was still there, "N, hey, can my Pokemon and me-," he trailed off when he saw N sleeping, he was sitting down with his back to the wall and his arms to the side. Touya didn't know what to do, either leave the King sleeping there or take him back to his room.

Deciding to do something nice for N, he chose to take him back to his room but... where was the room exactly? He memorized some of the rooms, sure, but he actually never got the chance to know his way around the castle since the Knights always guided him or brought him whatever he needed to the room. He couldn't afford to find out and search where N's room was, carrying N around the castle would be tough since N must be heavy.

He sighed and quietly made his way to N, tapped him on the shoulder to see if he would wake up but the King just shifted. Touya rolled his eyes, and he made it possible to drag N to the room by putting his arms and hooking them under N's own arms. Touya looked at his Pokemon who curiously sniffed at N as their Trainer set him down.

Touya was surprised that N hadn't woken up, he did drag him into the room a bit roughly. He closed the door behind him, and looked around the room to see if there was anything comfortable enough to use. He spotted a door to the end corner of the room and he decided to check out what it was. Gothitelle made a anxious sound, she was nervous enough as it was and she didn't want her Trainer checking around the room just in case something dangerous was hidden.

Zebrastrika stomped his hoof's in a sharp commanding manner, which made Touya look at him and smile, "Don't worry, Shock, I'll be careful, I really don't think something dangerous is lurking around here." Druddigon didn't show her concern physically but she was watching her Trainer's moves, making sure there was no danger. Unfezant and Vanilluxe were closely behind their Trainer.

Touya was happy that his Pokemon were concerned, he missed at how his Pokemon made him happy. He turned the knob of the door, hoping to find something and sure enough he did. He found a pillow, it was rather small but it would do. No blankets however...

He closed the door and walked back to where N and his Pokemon were and crouched down to put the pillow behind N's head carefully, at that moment, Touya's mind suddenly thought that N's face was so peaceful and beautiful-

_'Touya, shut up, no you can't like him that way,' _He thought and shook his head as if it would clear his thoughts.

He was a bit tired too, since the crying from earlier today exhausted him. He decided to lay down too but he distanced himself from N, making sure there was a decent amount of space between them. He had nothing to rest his head on, Touya decided to take off his blue jacket, fold it into a square and decided to lay down on that.

Miyu went to lay down in between N and Touya, providing both of the males warmth (Touya's Pokemon didn't hate N, they knew N was a nice a guy but his Father was not), the remaining Pokemon formed a small but comfy circle around them to share their warmth.

Touya smiled, "Thanks guys," and his Pokemon murmured back sleepily, well except for Vanilluxe, he was already fast asleep. Touya decided to take a glance at N and sure enough, the King was still sleeping contently. Touya felt a small blush forming on his cheeks and he quickly looked away from him and laid down on his side. Shortly after being confused of what Touya felt, the brown haired Trainer fell asleep.

* * *

_**a/n: oh man its been such a long time since i've updated this. in my previous author's note, i said that i was taking a short break because of school and problems, but i also said "i might be having summer school since i will probably fail the math final", which sure enough- i did and tomorrow's my last day of summer school and i have to take the final aGAIN. i'll update this fic more now (im surprised you guys are still following it) that summer is finally beginning for me. **_

_**i tried making this long enough and then i remembered that i have to study so see you guys until next time. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Touya woke up and he cringed at the feeling of soreness on his back, sleeping on the floor was not a good idea. He took in his surroundings and turned around to look besides him, expecting to see N, but the green haired King was not there.

'Huh?", Touya thought to himself. His Pokemon were still there, all 6 of them, sleeping peacefully. Touya sat up and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes, he didn't know what to do. 'Should I got out or should I wait until N comes back,' he pondered.

He hated to wake up his Pokemon, but he decided he would hide them in his jacket and take them back to the room.

"Hey, guys," Touya softly whispered as he shook them gently one by one. Miyu did not seem pleased in being woken up, neither did the rest of his Pokemon. "I'm going to put you guys back in the Pokeballs, alright?"

His Pokemon's faces seemed to droop and Touya chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm taking you all with me back to N's room," he finished explaining. His Pokemon quickly lightened up at the news, and the agreed to be put back into the Pokeballs.

* * *

After wandering the hallways carefully and making sure his Pokeballs wouldn't fall out of his jacket, Touya finally made it into N's room without being noticed by the Team Plasma knights. When he went into the room, he spotted N curled up into ball on the middle of the King sized bed. He was confused but he closed the door behind him.

"N?" Touya asked cautiously as he placed his Pokeballs on top of the drawer besides the bed then sat on the foot of the satin sheets that were placed on top of the mattress. N peered up a bit, "Touya?"

The said Trainer nodded, "Um, whats wrong?" He nervously asked. N buried his head in his arms again and Touya cocked his head to the side a bit. N shook his head, "Nothing." Touya's brow furrowed, he shouldn't be this concerned over his semi-kidnapper but still, he couldn't help but feel worried.

He let out a sigh and inched closer to N, "Well, judging by your actions and the way your tone is, its certainly nothing," Touya pointed out. N didn't respond and he sighed, "N, look up, I'm trying to help you." N shook his head, "No."

Touya realized N was being childish, "N, what happened?" and once again the King didn't even move. Touya still tried to coax him into telling him what happened and after a while Touya gave up. He sighed and stood up from the bed, "Alright then, you won't tell me whats wrong," he was going to go bathroom but he felt something grab his sleeve. Touya turned around surprised and saw N looking away and he trainer sighed.

He sat back down, "I'll ask one more time, whats wrong?"

N hesitantly faced him and Touya's eyes widened at the red mark on the King's cheek and the bruise around his eye. "Holy- what happened?" Touya asked worriedly with a high pitched voice. N stayed quiet again and Touya but his own lower lip. N responded after a few seconds of silence, "My... father."

Touya gritted his teeth, "Oh," his shoulders slumped a bit. Was it his fault...? Because maybe Ghetsis found out that N showed him his Pokemon? He wanted to ask but N was really down, all Touya could do was maybe treat the bruise?

"Hey, do we have an icepack around here?" Touya asked. N shook his head, "Its down in the chef's room, can you tell one of the grunts to bring one?" he mumbled. Touya nodded, "Yeah, sure, I'll just go out the hallway and see if I can find somebody," he stood up from the bed once again and went outside to wander around.

* * *

Eventually, Touya did find a grunt and got the ice-pack. He hurried back into the room and found N in the same position as he was before, "N, I got the ice-pack," he shut the door behind him. N looked up and bruising seemed to worsen. He sighed, going on the bed again and N raised his head at the dip of the mattress. Touya held up the ice-pack to his face, "Here."

N took the ice-pack and he put it on face and he kept it there even though it was cold. Touya bit his lower lip again, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you..." he trailed off as N gave a single shake of his head. "Not now, Touya." Touya simply nodded, "A-alright then."

They both sat there in silence until N laid down again and closed his eyes, "I'm tired," he said silently until moments after, he fell asleep. Touya felt guilty, he was sure he caused N to get injured because of his Pokemon. He took a glance at the Pokeballs on top of the drawer, he knew he had to hide them just in case. Touya got off the bed and gathered up the Pokeballs in his hands, "Guys, I'm going to hide you for a while, okay? Its for your safety," He hoped his Pokemon understood.

* * *

_**a/n: funfact! the author of this story doesn't know what the actual fuck she's writing. **_

_**alright, i know i promised quicker updates but for the past few weeks, my family and i got into a fight, i was mad at them for a pretty long time, made up, went to the doctor, got diagnosed with depression, yeah. **_

_**im so sorry im a terrible writer bye**_


	8. Chapter 7

As Touya walked into N's bedroom, he found that the King had awoke and was sitting up on the bed. Staring at the bed sheets blankly, N asked, "Where did you go?"

"I went down for dinner, I didn't want to call up the Team Plasma grunts just in case they would see you and, I don't know, freak out or something," Touya gave a helpless shrug and N hummed. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" Touya asked after a few minutes of silence in a small voice.

N turned to look at Touya now and patted the spot next to him, the Trainer hesitantly walked towards the bed and sat next to N, he saw that N's bruise was healing. "My fa... Ghetsis found out that I showed you your Pokemon," N started. Touya tensed up and he felt the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, "I'm sorry," he balled up his hands into fists and gripped at the bed sheets, wrinkling the sheets in the process.

N noticed this and he shook his head, "No need to apologize, it was my mistake." Touya bit his lower lip, "If you say so."

The green haired male sighed, "Anyways, he found out and, well, the bruise happened," he gave a silly boyish smile. Touya frowned slightly, "You shouldn't smile while talking about getting beaten up," he scolded lightly. N's expression drooped, "Oh."

Touya ran a hand through his fringe, sighing softly. "I hid my Pokemon, I had a feeling that you got beat up because of me," he mumbled. N tilted his head, "Where did you hide them?". Touya looked at the night stand besides the bed, it was hidden in the middle drawer, "There."

"Alright, as long as Ghetsis doesn't find out, all will be fine," N nodded. A short period of silence exchanged between them until Touya finally spoke up, "Are you hungry? I can call one of the grunts wandering to bring food up here, or if you like-" N cut off Touya with a simple shake of his head. "I don't really have an appetite right now, but thank you," the King smiled softly.

The brunette , "Ah alright... Does your bruise hurt?" He questioned. N chuckled, "It does feel quite numb, but its not as terrible like yesterday." Touya couldn't help but feeling guilty still, and N took notice of it and patted the smaller male's head. Touya peered up at him, "I'm sorry," he apologized again. The green haired King shook his head once again, "I told you it wasn't you fault, it was mine, I wanted to show you your Pokemon again so you wouldn't be depressed."

The Trainer suddenly felt tears pricking at his eyes, it burned, he didn't want to cry in front of N. He wiped them away with his forearm, hoping that N didn't notice the small tears. "Hey N, I'm tired," Touya suddenly said. "We can go to sleep already, though I'm not tired considering-" N was interrupted by Touya looking at him with a sad small smile.

"Touya...?" N questioned.

Touya began to speak, "I didn't even know why I went on this journey to become a Pokemon master, its all because I didn't want to be left behind, Cheren and Bianca and my sister always were always ahead of me and..." he realized he said too much as N was visibly confused. The small male let out another sigh, "Point is, I didn't expect this... whole Team Plasma thing to happen, it was just supposed to be a normal journey, ones that the Trainers had told me about at preschool when it was Career Day."

"Career Day?" N tilted his head. "It's when people with different jobs come to talk to you about it, its supposed to get you thinking about your future," Touya explained. N did a small "o" shape with his mouth, he learned something new today. Touya laughed softly at N's face, "Ah, but I really am tired, I want to go to sleep already," he said.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can fall asleep already," N said as he got up from the bed. Touya took off his shoes and nodded, "Alright."

As soon as N went straight to the bathroom, sleep overtook Touya immediately when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**a/n: "i'll update more frequent now" dont ever expect that if i say that. ever. **_

_**ok my brain is literally dead after reading 148 pages or more that were really long of a lets play so excuse me for the quality of this story! i didnt update a few weeks ago because i went to my aunt's house for a whole week out of town and she didn't have internet, i only got wi-fi at the mall or at my cousin's university but other than that, there was no internet for me  
**_

_**i also go back to school this month, around the 23rd or 24th, and my birthday is almost coming up too! its on the 17th of this month uvu i won't really say that school is going to make the updates much more slower than they really are because i usually write fics when im supposed to be studying or doing other school related stuff ;v;**_

_**alright, i'll try to update more! once again, sorry for the sucky quality of this story**_


End file.
